


she makes my heart scream color

by falsealarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: This is the first time they’ve been alone in a few days. The first time in more than a week that Kara finally feels like they can relax and looking up at Imra she realizes that how she’d really love to end the night isn’t with cheeseburgers, it’s with Imra.[aka the team goes out for late night cheeseburgers then Kara walks Imra home]





	she makes my heart scream color

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after talking with [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness) abt this for weeks and her actually WRITING abt it I've managed to add something to our soft little space gfs AU-verse. A continuation of [we could all use a little change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631449), [never shine if you don't glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055280) and [only shooting stars break the mold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090268/). If you want to read anything before this I'd suggest the second but I guess it's not technically necessary? Things make more sense if you read though.
> 
> Title from Barcelona's "Colors". Un-beta'd bc I'm lazy.

By the time they figure out what’s happening, there are four bomb threats. But four bomb threats means that each of them can take one.

They’re stretched a little thin but they move fast: Kara clears her location first, followed by Alex then James so it’s Imra that Kara speeds to. It’s nearly midnight already, the bombers looking to wake the city with an explosion threatening to level a city block with a hospital at the very center of it.

Imra’s found the bomb by the time Kara gets there. It’s well-made, attached to chemicals already present in the hospital basement and there are men in the next room protecting it. Imra’s taken a few of them out already and Kara finds her under half-broken fluorescent lighting on a man’s shoulders, swinging him down with the force of her body into a leg lock as she telepathically slams a gurney into another man across from her.

Kara feels a rush of pride. It swells warm beneath her ribs and when Imra sees her, she smiles and Kara feels the strongest urge to kiss her. But there’s still a bomb in the next room so Kara punches the man coming at her through a wall and makes her way to it. It only takes half a lungful of air to freeze, for the timer to stop ticking and the screen to go dark.

Imra finds her afterwards, walks into the room straightening the sleeves of her suit and wiping at her mouth. There’s no blood there but Kara can already tell she’s going to bruise. Her hand twitches a little but the urge to cradle the injury, to ask if Imra’s alright is interrupted by Alex and a handful of DEO agents. A few of them are clad in thick suits, a bomb squad ready to take over where Kara has started for them.

The three of them leave, Alex’s hand on Kara’s shoulder and the back of Imra’s brushing against Kara’s.

“We should get food,” Kara says once they’re outside under the open sky.

“Henry’s?” Alex chimes in, already heading for her motorcycle.

Kara nearly moans at the suggestion but she reigns it in with a well-placed, “please.” Her stomach still roars though, loud enough that Imra chuckles beside her.

Over comms the boys all chime in in the affirmative and Kara’s stomach grumbles again. She hasn’t had a cheeseburger in at least a week and the thought of finishing her day with one sounds incredible.

“Meet you back at the DEO?” Alex asks, helmet in hand.

“Bet we’ll beat you there.” Kara jokes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex shakes her head as she mounts her bike, starting the engine as Kara gives Imra a smile and they both shoot up into the sky.

 

\---

 

The DEO is still gently bustling when Imra and Kara land on the balcony. Winn and Brainy are in front of their monitors when they approach but Winn stands to give them both a high-five, proclaiming their mission totally cheeseburger worthy. Brainy nods and agrees, with an added addendum that while he does not need cheeseburgers he does suppose the team does deserve a small consolation for their efforts.

Imra laughs and Kara tries not to roll her eyes too hard as she shuffles off to get changed.

Winn really did a magnificent job on her suit. It can withstand tremendous friction, it’s bulletproof, fire retardant and it even wicks sweat but still, at the end of the day, Kara always finds herself itching to get out of it. Her focus is purely on freedom so she leaves Imra behind, heads to the showers intent on getting herself clean.

The water feels sensational. Kara takes the time to wash her hair, to clean the day’s dirt and grime from her skin and when she’s done she feels refreshed. Refreshed but still starving.

There’s a towel on a hook outside her stall, one she doesn’t remember placing there and she worries for a moment that someone else might be in there—but then she hears humming.

Imra’s pulling a pair of workout leggings up her thighs when Kara finds her and Kara stops short, grips tight to the front of her towel as she watches the skin of Imra’s thigh disappear beneath black fabric. The moment is just that, short and fleeting but Kara feels heat in her cheeks, feels something warmer still stir low in her belly as Imra stands to smile at her sweetly.

“Oh, good you found your towel.”

“My—yeah, thank you,” Kara grips her towel a little tighter, suddenly conscious of how naked she is beneath it, of how much of her isn’t covered.

Imra’s gaze drops down to somewhere around Kara’s knees then flicks up, lingering on the line of Kara’s towel and the heat at Kara’s cheeks flushes up the back of her neck then higher to her ears. “I’ll let you change,” Imra says simply before reaching down to the bench beside her to grab a sweatshirt that Kara swears was in her locker two days ago.

As the door shuts behind her Kara breathes out, hard enough that she ices a little of the wall beside her but it’s fine, she’s fine, everything is cool.

She gets dressed quickly: DEO-issued sweats with a white t-shirt and the flannel she stole from Alex a couple months ago. She’s slipping her arms into the flannel when there’s a creak at the door. Imra’s head pushes past it, eyes focused on Kara and Kara swears she catches something like disappointment on her features before she straightens up.

“I thought I could braid your hair,” Imra offers, taking a step inside, “if you’d like.”

“Oh,” Kara says quietly, “yeah, that would be—I’d love that.”

Imra approaches with a smile on her face and already Kara feels butterflies in her chest, feels the heat at her ears reappear as Imra moves behind her. Kara pulls a comb from her locker and Imra works her way through Kara’s hair with ease, hands steady but gentle. She combs through Kara’s hair once to get it settled then starts to piece it apart with her hands, fingers gently pressing into Kara’s scalp as she goes.

Imra says that braiding Kara’s hair is calming. She described it as almost meditative once but that was after she’d discovered braid crowns were a thing and spent nearly 45 minutes trying to get it right. Kara doesn’t really understand how working to get something right for 45 minutes could be meditative but the time was pure bliss for her. It’s intimacies like this that Kara thinks she likes best about her relationship with Imra: how something so innocuous could feel so fulfilling.

The braid Imra gives her is simple—a single braid meant mostly to keep Kara’s wet hair in place—so it takes only a minute or so from start to finish but Kara still feels a little gooey afterwards. Pliant is probably a better word, pliant and warm, like she’d be more than willing to say yes to anything that might be asked of her.

But Imra doesn’t ask for anything but Kara’s approval when she’s tied the braid off: “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Kara answers, hand unconsciously moving to touch the length of the braid. She finds Imra’s hand somewhere along it, jolts a little as Imra traces a gentle line against Kara’s thumb. Kara shivers at the sensation but instinctively turns to look at her. Imra’s eyes always look startlingly bright under fluorescent lighting.

This is the first time they’ve been alone in a few days. The first time in more than a week that Kara finally feels like they can relax and looking up at Imra she realizes that how she’d really love to end the night isn’t with cheeseburgers, it’s with Imra.

They lean in at the same time, lips connecting just enough that Kara feels another jolt low in her belly as a knock emanates from the door. Through it, Winn’s voice is muffled but still far too energetic for how late it is:

“Burger time, ladies. James is driving!”

Imra laughs against her mouth, a small puff of air between them as she pulls back. Kara leans forward as she does, trying her damndest to grab another kiss but Imra’s standing now and she’s too far away.

“Later,” Imra promises, tugging gently on the end of Kara’s braid still in her hand before moving towards the door.

Kara nearly forgets to pull on her sneakers in her rush to follow, super speeds her way into them and to Imra’s side before she’s even made it two steps into the hall.

 

\---

 

Now that they’re in their civvies she and Imra can’t just _fly_ to Henry’s so they’ve all got to pile into a DEO SUV—everyone except for Alex who rides her motorcycle and will surely beat them there with the way James drives.

Five of them have to fit into the car and usually that wouldn’t be a problem but the car that James pulls up in is a 5-seater. Winn calls shotgun before they’re out the door which leaves Imra, Kara and Brainy to sit in the back. Imra offers to sit in the middle seat before Kara can offer herself so she lets Imra slide in before her. When she closes the door behind her she and Imra are pressed thigh to thigh and as Kara shifts against her to grab for her seatbelt Imra shifts too. She lifts her hip and Kara’s knuckles graze against the curve of her butt as she clicks her belt into place. Kara tries not to blush, tries to think of cheeseburgers, but then Imra’s smiling at her and settling back into place, back into Kara’s space as James throws the car into drive.

The ride to the diner isn’t torturous but Kara does wish James would drive a little faster. Imra stays pressed against her the entire ride, even lets her body freely shift further into Kara’s side as the car turns. Kara keeps her hands in her lap, clasps them together and tries to focus on the street lights outside but a few blocks from Henry’s she feels pressure on her thigh then something tracing the line of her pinky.

Instinctively, Kara’s hands unclasp and Imra snakes one of her own between them, fingers tickling at Kara’s palm as it settles. Kara abandons her street lights to watch Imra’s hand then up to see a gentle smile on her face.

They’ve been private about their relationship but it’s not like the team _doesn’t know_. In fact, Kara’s still very sure that there was some kind of bet about how long it would take them to get together, not that anyone is going to tell her outright. But still, Kara feels a small jolt of anxiety even as she holds Imra’s hand between her own. She trusts her friends and they’re all supportive but there’s something about dating Imra that makes Kara want to keep all their softest moments to herself.

But the light inside the car is glancing—from street lights and passing cars—so holding Imra’s hand does still feel a little secret, almost hidden in the shadows, and Kara thinks that’s probably why Imra’s done it. When Imra presses into her at the next turn Kara squeezes her hand a little and Imra stays put.

 

\---

 

They’re still holding hands when they pull up to Henry’s but staying that way isn’t really an option once doors start to open. Alex is already there, inside with a big booth waiting for them, and one by one the car empties and the booth fills.

The booth benches are big but still, once Brainy pushes in after Imra, Kara is smooshed against the wall with Imra pressed right up against her again. Kara’s immediate though is of holding Imra’s hand once more but it’s so bright in the diner, the light would betray her. She picks up her menu instead, busies her hands with the slightly sticky plastic and the sewn edges fraying at the corners.

They all end up ordering the same thing. Cheeseburgers and fries and milkshakes but with varying toppings and in varying flavors. Brainy even orders too to keep up appearances and Kara calls dibs on his food as soon as the waitress is out of earshot—no one at the table seems at all surprised.

“We were a well-oiled machine today,” Winn says after taking a long sip of his water. Since Brainy joined the team full-time he and Winn have been working on team efficiency and they’ve made considerable progress. Tonight was definitely their smoothest mission yet but still—

“I approximate our success could have been achieved ten minutes and seven point eight seconds sooner had Director Danvers not chosen to call a strike team to every location threatened.”

Across the table, Kara watches Alex’s nostrils flare and beside her Winn is grimacing. “But,” Winn sing-songs, “if Alex _hadn’t_ had a strike team at every location we wouldn’t have apprehended the suspects at the pharmacy.”

“That is correct,” Brainy offers before rounding up for something that Kara is sure will want to make Alex leap over the table.

James must sense it too because he chimes in before Brainy can finish, “I saw some stellar flying from Supergirl today.”

“I think you— _she_ broke the sound barrier in record time,” Winn adds, “without shattering any buildings too which I’m sure the city appreciates.”

Kara feels embarrassment warm on her neck. She’s never taken compliments very well and, although he didn’t say it, Kara _knows_ that Winn is sure that Kara only flew so fast because Imra was in danger. Which isn’t—okay it’s true but also there was a bomb and she was clear across town when Imra found it, she needed to get there as fast as she could. Which apparently means she set a record.

“Imra did great today too though,” Kara says quickly, trying to deflect any more attention paid to her. “She took down six guys before I even got there.”

Alex’s eyebrows perk a little and she nods her head, “very impressive.”

“She was—Alex she did that thing that you like to do, where you sit on a guy’s shoulders—”

Alex chimes in before Kara can finish, “You’re using the new stuff already?” She actually sounds genuinely impressed now. “Look at you go.”

“It was fun,” Imra admits with a small laugh, “I know it probably _shouldn’t_ be fun but—”

“Oh it can totally be fun,” Alex laughs, “especially with those kinds of throws.”

“It was so cool,” Kara instinctively reaches for Imra’s thigh under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze that calls Imra’s attention. It seems to call Alex’s attention too and Winn’s _and_ James’s and now the back of Kara’s neck feels like it’s on fire.

Alex opens her mouth like she wants to say something else but then suddenly their waitress appears next to their table with a massive tray and everyone’s focus is elsewhere.

Plates and shakes are passed around quickly. Kara’s cheeseburger has everything on it and her milkshake has cookie dough chunks in it and everything about Henry’s makes Kara’s post-saving the city stomach _so very happy_.

She laser focuses in on her food. Finds herself halfway through her burger before Imra has even made a dent in hers but again, no one at the table is at all surprised. Kara slows a little after that, makes time to comment on the burger, to take a few long, savoring drinks of her shake and also to watch Imra eat a little. She does this thing when she takes a particularly good bite: she gets this little smile and her nose scrunches up as she chews—her eyelashes even flutter sometimes and Kara finds it mesmerizing. Alex catches her watching Imra once and Kara jerks away her attention so fast she feels like she might’ve sprained something for a micro-fraction of a second.

By the time Kara’s made it through Brainy’s plate everyone else has finished their own. Imra’s still working on her milkshake and James is still picking at his fries but the food seems to have calmed them all down, the weight of it reminding their bodies it’s nearly 1am.

Alex is the first to move. She’s got early morning director duties and needs to make sure she doesn’t sleep through her alarm but she’s pressed in at the window like Kara so James and Winn have to stand to let her go. Kara nudges at Imra’s hip and Imra nudges at Brainy’s so they can all stand too. Alex gets hugs from everyone except Brainy and Kara gets the longest one, Alex not so quietly telling her not to stay up too late either. Before Kara can even try to pretend she doesn’t know what Alex is talking about her sister is out the door, disappearing into the night, her motorcycle announcing her exit onto the street.

James pulls out his wallet to lay cash on the table as Kara tries to calm the blush floating up at her ears—he’s always been good for late night food tabs and that’s one of Kara’s favorite things about him. “I can drive everyone home,” he says after tucking the bills under their ticket.

“Oh we’re just a few blocks from Imra’s,” Kara counters, “and my place, we can walk.”

“You’re sure? It’s pretty late out.”

“Yeah James, Kara of _all people_ needs a ride home because it’s so late.” Sarcasm oozes from every part of Winn—his voice, his posture, the way he’s looking at James—and Kara can’t help but chuckle. Winn’s theatrics never cease to amuse her and he even gets a laugh from Imra too.

“Well I can drive the both of _you_ home then,” James changes, an index finger wagging between Winn and Brainy.

“If by home, you mean—”

“Your ship, yes Brainy, we know.” Winn finishes, “We’ve really gotta get you an apartment.”

“The ship is perfectly suited to my every need, any other domicile would be woefully inadequate.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Winn waves his hand in Brainy’s direction before opening his arms and moving towards Kara for a hug.

The hug exchange includes Brainy this time, or at least Imra includes him in her line. He still isn’t so sure on physical affection but he’s got a soft spot for Imra so he’s learned to accept her hugs with the appropriate body posture and hand movements.

Kara’s waits until the boys drive off before she reaches for Imra’s hand, smiles when Imra laces their fingers together and starts them walking down the block.

 

\---

 

Imra’s front door is just as Kara remembers it.

Smooth wood painted a dark emerald green that Imra finds quite charming and Kara would too but the walls beside it are a kind of mustard yellow so the whole hallway makes Kara feel a little nauseous. The hall lights are dimmed now though—on a timer supposedly but Kara imagines the wiring just isn’t what it used to be—so the hallway is less abrasive though just as unwelcoming.

Imra finds her keys and opens the door while Kara very casually peers through the walls for potential intruders. The coast is deemed clear just as Imra pops the door open, pushing it in and leaving it open as she begins to toe off her shoes.

“You’re coming in, aren’t you?” Imra asks after a few seconds.

“You want me to?”

Imra shakes her head, smiles. “Well I’m not going to kiss you in the hall so your choice.”

The hallway is immediately abandoned. Kara doesn’t super speed but she can’t be so sure her feet are actually touching the ground as she closes the space between them. Imra’s smiling when their lips meet which mean she definitely did something funny but Imra’s building is alien-friendly, she’s sure any errant neighbors in the hall have seen worse.

With one hand holding Imra in place, Kara swings the other blindly behind her to close the door. She even manages to snap shut all three locks before Imra tugs on her flannel to get her attention, hands fisting as she nibbles at Kara’s bottom lip. Both hands at Imra’s hips, Kara finds them moving backwards until Imra’s back hits the nearest wall.

Imra tastes salty and sweet as Kara licks into her mouth. She tugs a little harder at Kara’s flannel, pulling her closer and Kara neatly slips a thigh between Imra’s to make it happen. Imra hums into her mouth at the contact, nibbles again at Kara’s bottom lip then slides her tongue past it as Kara’s retreats.

She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t exactly how she thought walking Imra home would end. In fact, she was hoping it would—especially since it’s been over a week since she’s kissed Imra like this. Definitely longer since Imra’s sucked on Kara’s tongue the way she is and Kara feels it warm low in her belly. Her body flexes at the sensation and then suddenly Imra lets this fluttery little noise loose into Kara’s mouth. There’s pressure at Kara’s thigh, heat against it as Imra’s hips buck gently to bring her center down firmly once then twice. Kara takes advantage of Imra’s momentary distraction to kiss her soundly, capturing every little noise she lets free after.

Imra likes the wall, Kara has been told, but there’s something about the noises Imra’s making that have Kara thinking _couch_. Kara pulls free from Imra with a gentle pop and Imra whines in the back of her throat, leaning forward to kiss Kara again. Kara allows it, gives Imra just one more gentle kiss before pulling back a little further. “Guess what?”

After her eyelashes flutter briefly Imra asks, “what?” Her eyes open to reveal wide pupils and the hunger there stirs butterflies in Kara’s stomach. Kara only lets them flutter for a moment before she steels herself.

She removes her thigh from between Imra’s and in a flash lifts Imra up by her butt. Imra’s laughing as she swings her legs around Kara’s hips, hooking her ankles at Kara’s back. Her hands immediately go to cradle Kara’s neck, fingers slipping into Kara’s still damp hair. Kara toes off her shoes before she starts moving and Imra’s giggling the whole way.

In just a few moments, Imra’s back finds the couch and Kara’s mouth finds her neck right after, kissing up the length of it slow as Kara tries to find appropriate places to steady herself as Imra settles beneath her. There’s some scooting involved, Imra up and Kara following her, then some gentle shuffling of legs until Kara’s thigh is situated between Imra’s again. Imra almost directs it there, tugging Kara this way then that until she lets out this almost guttural sound as Kara’s thigh lands.

It stays still though. Kara’s too focused on Imra’s neck, on the steady thump of Imra’s pulse beneath her mouth and in her ears to do anything with it but Imra doesn’t seem to mind. Imra’s actually moving _herself_ , hips gently grinding against Kara’s thigh as she kisses up the length of Imra’s neck then across her jaw to kiss her soundly again.

Kara gets a little lost in Imra’s mouth after that. Imra keeps gasping into Kara’s mouth every couple minutes, these wanting little noises that very obviously coincide with the way Imra’s pressed against Kara’s thigh. The heat Kara feels from Imra is white hot now, her pulse still steadily increasing and the skin of her neck is hot too. Kara hears the patter of Imra’s heart before she hears Imra ask:

“Please, Kara.” Imra’s speaking directly into Kara’s mouth, hasn’t pulled back even a fraction of an inch to ask. “I need you to—”

Imra’s request is broken by another whimper but Kara already knows what Imra needs.

This isn’t the first time Imra’s asked but it’s the first time she’s asked this late. Kara can already tell how close she is, can _feel_ how close she is as she slides a hand beneath the elastic of Imra’s pants and says, “I’ve got you.”

What she’s got is wet fingers, so wet that they slip past Imra’s clit entirely on Kara’s first pass and Kara herself whimpers at the feel of her. Beneath her there’s another strangled please and Kara manages only a few tight circles against Imra’s clit before Imra’s clutching at her shoulders. She comes with hot heaving breaths against Kara’s neck and the heat between Kara’s legs flares as Imra jolts against her. Kara works most of the shakes out of Imra’s orgasm before Imra’s got a hand on her wrist to stop her.

Kara’s seen Imra come before but it’s never happened like this. Usually their positions are switched: it’s Imra’s thigh between Kara’s legs and Kara rocking herself to completion but Kara likes this role reversal. Imra finding pleasure in something that Kara herself likes is almost as pleasurable as Kara doing it herself, if she’s being honest.

“I missed you,” Imra whispers into Kara’s neck, lips pressed to the space just under her jaw. The grip on Kara’s wrist loosens, Imra’s fingers rapping at the tendons she finds pressing up from beneath the skin as Kara pulls her hand free from Imra’s pants. “You should stay the night.”

Kara’s first thought is _yes_ . _Yes_ and then _Rao, yes_ . But her next thought is work in the morning. A meeting first thing and then lunch with Alex but Imra is still kissing her neck and the heat between Kara’s legs flares again. Now that they’ve stopped kissing Kara’s become acutely aware of how turned on she is. She isn’t just worked up, she can feel a visceral _wanting_ between her legs that pulses every time Imra touches her.

And Imra doesn’t seem like she wants to stop touching Kara.

The hand on Kara’s wrist disappears for a moment before Kara feels it against the bare skin at the curve of her waist. Her shirt has rucked up a little and Imra runs blunt nails up then down against along the line of Kara’s sweats. Before Kara can readjust or even think about readjusting Imra’s hand starts to skim a little lower, skating over the outside curve of Kara’s hip before ducking between Kara’s legs to cup her gently. Instinctively, Kara’s hips press into Imra’s hand.

Kara hears a noise somewhere in the room. Close enough that it was probably from her but it’s not something she can easily recognize, at least not one she has the brain power to identify. Everything she is now is wanting.

“If you stay,” Imra starts as she presses a kiss to Kara’s neck then lets her head fall back towards the couch. Kara feels Imra’s hair fall against the hand propping her up, can feel the angle of her head and imagines that Imra probably shifted to look up at Kara but Kara’s got her eyes squeezed shut. She’s not moving and she might not even be breathing but then Imra rocks the hand between Kara’s legs, presses up where her palm sits and Kara lets out a shuttered breath. “If you stay,” Imra repeats, “I can keep going.”

Kara finally manages to open her eyes and just as she thought Imra is looking up at her. Her pupils are still wide, dark against the soft green rims of her irises and Kara sees some lust there but mostly she sees longing. A want unlike Kara’s, something softer and more inquisitive.

They’ve been dating for nearly three months—three months next Tuesday, actually—and in all that time Kara still hasn’t felt ready to let Imra touch her. Well Imra’s _touched_ her, but it’s been above the belt PG-13 kind of stuff. Any orgasms that Kara’s had have been by her own hand—or technically by Imra’s thigh—but Imra hasn’t complained so Kara’s not really felt pressured to do more.

The two of them have leapt over several of Kara’s emotional and physical intimacy boundaries already but there’s something about orgasms that has always terrified Kara. Her orgasmic history is filled with innumerable broken bed frames and ripped sheets—one time she even punched through a wall. Imra’s not indestructible but she’s strong, strong enough that honestly Kara isn’t afraid of hurting her. And maybe that’s it, maybe it’s the fact that Kara has no excuses for why they shouldn’t that’s the most terrifying of all.

But Kara trusts Imra. She’s strong but she’s honest and brave and kind-hearted and has never once led Kara astray. So it’s her trust in Imra that finally gets Kara to answer, “yes.”

Her answer just leads to Imra cupping Kara’s sex again and Kara quivers at the sensation, closes her eyes again and lets loose a curse in Kryptonian that has Imra chuckling.

“Bed,” Imra says softly before Kara feels pressure at her lips and then Imra shifting more fully beneath her. The hand between her legs falls away and Kara takes a deep breath before she opens her eyes again. Imra’s smiling up at her and the hand in Kara’s hair scratches gently at her scalp before it falls free too.

Kara stands on unsteady feet but Imra is up just behind her, standing close enough that she grasps Kara’s hand and starts to gently tug her forward. Imra drops her hold on Kara as she gets to the doorway and begins to strip. Her pants are left on the floor and her sweatshirt is flung to the chair by the window and when she spins around, her t-shirt swinging at her hips, Kara stops short.

The only light in the room is from the waxing moon, so near to full that it shines white in through the windows. Imra’s silhouette is a masterpiece. Wreathed in moonlight Kara thinks her some kind of luminescent goddess but then her shirt is shucked too and Kara’s want flares and urges her forward. She sheds her clothes as best as she can but she’s only managed to pull off her flannel before she meets Imra in a searing kiss at the foot of the bed. Kara’s hands fall to Imra’s lower back to keep her upright but Imra bows back with the force of Kara’s kiss, smiles against Kara’s lips before giving in to the heat. Kara lets her fingers smooth up the length of Imra’s spine, across the soft skin of her back and the curve of her hips before she pulls free with another pop.

Imra laughs when she’s released, like she’s amused with how much Kara wants her and Rao does Kara want her. Imra’s also got her hands fisted in Kara’s shirt and as Kara puts a little space between them she starts to lift the fabric. Kara lets her. She lifts her arms when the time comes and feels heat at the back of her neck when Imra shamelessly eyes her chest.

“Come here,” Imra says after a good long look before sitting down on the bed and scooting up it.

Kara follows, crawling on all fours until she can top Imra again but Imra has other plans. She switches them carefully, hands at Kara’s ribs as she shifts out from under Kara then gently pushes and turns Kara’s torso to get her to lie back. Imra drapes herself over Kara and Kara feels her hips cant as Imra presses her thigh against Kara’s center.

There’s a hand in Kara’s hair and a soft warmth against her belly as Imra lets her weight fall freely and then Imra’s kissing her again. It’s the slow kisses that Kara likes. The kind where she can savor the plumpness of Imra’s lips, the kind where she almost forgets to breathe. The hand at Kara’s rib inches almost imperceptibly higher as they kiss, higher and higher until Imra is cupping Kara’s breast through the fabric of her bra. Fortunately for Kara—and probably for Imra too—Kara’s bra is not of the sports variety. In fact, it’s little more than thin cotton with an elastic band around Kara’s ribs so when Imra’s palm slides against Kara’s nipple she _feels it_. She makes a sound like she feels it too, huffs hot against Imra’s lips open-mouthed and wanting.

Advantage is taken. Imra’s tongue slips inside Kara’s mouth, licking in before retreating so Imra can kiss Kara again, a little harder and a little faster as she rolls her palm against Kara’s breast. Kara’s hips have already started moving. Each time Imra touches her breast or licks further into her mouth Kara’s hips react and soon enough Kara can feel her clit throbbing.

She doesn’t know how to ask for what she wants. She knows that Imra knows, it’s impossible at this point for Imra _not_ to know but still Kara is unsure. Fortunately, her uncertainty is brief because mere seconds after she thinks it, Imra’s fingers start playing at the waistband of her sweats.

“I want to try something,” Imra says softly, her voice barely loud enough for Kara to hear over the thumping of her own heartbeat.

Kara blinks a few times to focus her attention and above her Imra’s eyes are soft again. She’s looking at Kara like she has ideas, ideas that don’t involve just her hands and Kara feels herself clench at the thought. She’s nodding her head before she can overthink it, hears herself say a quiet “please” before Imra’s smiling down at her.

The butterflies come as soon as Imra starts kissing down her jaw. They’re high flying, floating on the heat of Kara’s lust and Kara wonders if Imra can feel them in the thump of her heartbeat or the inhale of her breath. Imra is moving steadily downward and the muscles of Kara’s stomach flex unconsciously as Imra mouths down them. She feels Imra trace the line of her abs with her tongue and Kara clenches again, hips pressing into the mattress as Imra smiles against her navel.

Imra stops at Kara’s waistband and moves to sit up, she shuffles back then starts to slowly pull Kara’s sweats and underwear downwards. Kara thinks she says something, sees Imra’s mouth move as she sits up on her elbows to watch but her heartbeat is hammering in her ears and as she lifts her hips to free her sweats, cold air hits her center and Kara’s head falls firmly back to the pillows. She feels her sweats pulled free, feels Imra pushing her legs apart and settling between them then feels pressure on the inside of her thigh. Pressure and the warmth of Imra’s mouth as she begins to kiss up towards Kara’s center.

When Imra gets close enough that Kara can feel breath against her, Kara closes her eyes.

Imra’s first taste of Kara is tentative: just the tip of her tongue slides up Kara’s slit but it’s enough for Kara’s whole body to react. The muscles of her thighs clench and even though her eyes are closed she feels them roll back in her head, feels her hips lift from the bed then movement at her hip. Imra’s hand sliding from Kara’s hip to her stomach, open palm fingers splayed pressing down, pressing Kara flat as she lets her tongue go a little deeper.

Imra works at Kara with slow strokes but she’s thorough, at least Kara feels like that’s what Imra’s aiming for but each stroke of Imra’s tongue makes Kara feel like she’s burning from the inside out. Burning hot and bright and loud—Kara knows she’s making noise, her mouth is dry and her breathing is stunted—and then suddenly she’s coming with Imra’s name on her lips. She clenches her fists, hears the rip of sheets, flexes her muscles and there are bright, white stars behind her eyes and then the world is quiet.

The world is quiet until Kara hears Imra whispering her name.

“Kara.”

It’s far away, or it’s still down by her thighs at least, so when Kara finally opens her eyes she lifts her head to look for Imra. She’s still perched between Kara’s thighs, mouth wet and wearing a smile that hits her eyes as they flick across the features of Kara’s face.

“You okay?” She sits up on her elbows then pushes up, starts crawling higher towards Kara before Kara can answer.

“M’great,” Kara slurs, her mouth dry and tongue heavy against her teeth.

Imra’s mouth is still smiling as it reaches Kara’s. Smiles still as Imra kisses Kara a couple times over and nestles in against her side. “Great, huh.”

Kara hopes she’s smiling, imagines she should be with the way her face feels and the way Imra’s looking at her. “A+.”

“No room for improvement?” Imra teases.

“Not now,” Kara hums, leaning up to kiss Imra again, “only room for cuddling.”

Imra chuckles softly then shifts so she can lay her head against Kara’s chest. “You know I’ve never done that before,” Imra whispers after a few quiet moments.

“Liar,” Kara spits quickly but then Imra’s shifting so she can look up at her and the expression on her face is quite serious.

“I mean it,” she insists, “you were my first.” There’s genuine sincerity in her voice, like she needs Kara to know she isn’t lying and Kara feels her heart melt a little. Imra’s honesty has already come to be one of Kara’s favorite things about her, she’s terrible at keeping secrets from Kara but that’s okay because Kara just as bad.

“I’m glad I found you.” Kara whispers, ducking her chin so she can kiss Imra’s forehead.

Imra’s features soften for just a moment before her smile turns sharp at the edges. “Still think I deserve an A+?”

Kara laughs, “You think you can do better?”

“I think I can try.”

“I think I might let you,” Kara’s body is still spent but something small flares between her legs at the idea. “But not tonight.”

“Mmm, not tonight,” Imra agrees, a hand sliding across Kara’s stomach to hold tight against her ribs as she tucks her nose into Kara’s neck. “Tonight is for cuddling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of shuffled this into post-s3 territory just because I wanted to call Alex Director Danvers. J'onn's off doing whatever it is we're meant to be thinking he decided to do.


End file.
